Alis volat propriis
by ladyluciamoon
Summary: She died an old woman, and brought back to life as a young woman again, by the Harvest God to save a cursed land. She will have to use all her wits and knowledge to battle the evil that plagues her new home. And maybe, just maybe finally find her fated one she's been looking for.


A Story of Seasons Story:

 _Alis volat propriis (She flies with her own wings)_

Disclaimer: Story of Seasons is owned by Marvelous (?). I do not claim the game, it's characters or anything else in or about it. All I own is the authoress made character and the ideas in making this story. Phew. There. Done. Happy now?

Note: It may get dark in here, well abnormal is more the word. Totally not (formerly known as Harvest Moon) your typical happy light hearted harvest story. Be warned.

P.S. Sadly WordPad has no auto correct. *sigh* Hopefully I actually learned something worthwhile from school.

* * *

An aged woman lays sleeping in a clean white bed, her daughter and her daughter's family all around her except for the lone doctor.

The young woman cries as she cradles the old woman's hand to her cheek. "I love you. May you be in a better place. Good-bye mama." Drying her tears and swallowing hard she looks at the doctor. "I've said my good-bye now."

The doctor nods. Shutting of the machine that breaths for the old woman. And no sooner a loud beep echos in the room. And wails of the living fills the room as the doctor let's the family grieve.

* * *

Two lights shines brightly in the distance. One, a glorified bright white light, the other a golden warm light. Floating before the two light a bubble wobbles about back and forth between the two. But ultimately floats towards the warm golden light. As it gets nearer and nearer to the golden light. The bubble begins to morph and change. Growing a head, torso and limbs. With each pulsing of the golden light, the bubble becomes more human in shape, yet has no real facial expression on it's head. It was merely a human shaped bubble of glossy translucent light. Until. Standing before the glowing glowing golden light, a muscular man in a toga stood. His long red hair trailing behind him to the floor, kept together in a braid. He breathed into the humanoid shaped bubble, and gave it life. A face forms and color comes to it's skin and a sex. And soon the humanoid shape bubble becomes a young woman, looking around 18 - 20 years old. Her hair a deep red brown like carmine, and as her eyelids open, it reveals a golden, red specked hazel eyes. Her skin the color of milky latte with kissable pouty lips. The woman's eyes stares at the man before her, and with a gasps she falls to her knees kneeling before him.

"Lord Ignis!" Her voice scratchy and dry from being newly used. She scratched at her throat then stared at her hands. "Wha. . It's. . I. ." She touched her face. Touched her hair, then looked below at her body, before screaming and folding her arms to hide her naked body. "I'm young! Wait! I'm alive?!" Confused she looked up at the god looking down at her with an amused look on his face.

"Be at ease human. You've been chosen for a very important mission. You, who choose the golden light instead of the white light."

"A mission my Lord?"

"Yes, I need your help. To hep revive a dying, no, more like a cursed land."

The woman looked at the marvelous specimen of a man, no god. She could remember the countless of tiring hours just go get this man at 9 hearts. Wait a minute! She died an old woman, that she was sure of. Now here she is, naked before a god, a good looking god at that. A god from a game she played in her younger years. When the game used to be called Harvest Moon. Her mind spinned but she shaked it out. What ever is going on. She was not going to complain. This was like a second chance. Or is this what one would call reincarnation? She obviously look nothing like she did when she was young. If a god is asking you for a help, whether it be from a game or not. One does not say no to a godly presence.

"What is your wish my Lord?"

"Help the dying land, and revive the newly appointed goddess of that land. The rest is yours to do as you will. Think of it as a second life. A new beginning if you will."

She thought of it, "Seeing as your the God of Harvest. Farming is the key?"

"Yes and no. Farming will be your life. But it's not the key to saving that land."

"I do not understand my Lord. You said curse. Are you saying the witch has done something?" Not that she thought it would be the case. Sure the witch was mischievous. But she was not the type to destroy a land she lives in.

The god chuckled. "Hmm. I was right to pick you. But no. There is a witch there, but she is young. It's a curse, made by a human."

Now the woman blinked. A human? There was nothing in her memory about a cursed land by a mortal. And she played every game from the Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons line. So she would be literally be playing blind. No Fogu to help her this time. "You want me to undo the curse? But my Lord, I do not have that kind of power. I'm not magical in any shape or form."

The god bend down towards her, his hand resting on one of her shoulders. "True, but you are from a line of shamans. You understand the world of the spirits. You respect the spirits. They are real, though humans of your time and place has forgotten all about them. Use that knowledge. It is in you, that power to communicate to the spirits of the Earth. You were able to come to me did you not? And I would not chose just any mortal with no beliefs."

The woman nodded, sighing deeply. This was big. Sure her mother's side of the family had at least one ability from their shamanic lineage. She didn't had anything worthy of being noticed. Time to time there was a feeling of de ja vu, having dreamed of the event at an earlier time. Or hearing things that wasn't there, whispers or muted voice. But never did she seen anything abnormal. Only felt that something was there. She was kind of glad of that oddly enough. Who in their right mind would want to see dead people walking about. And if indeed she see a supernatural spirit of the earth, she wouldn't know what to do or say to it. Rubbing her head with her free hand. "And I am the right one for this task my Lord?"

The god nodded, "You are more then enough for the task. I know it is something you are unfamiliar with. And untrained in. But it must be done by a human. For only a human can undo what another human has done."

Thinking things thoroughly. It's a new life. In an a new world not from her previous one. A life so different from her own. She had lived a good life. Her daughter was now a woman and a mother in her own right. It's their world now. She's done what she could with hers. But could she do this? Undo a curse? This is like something out of a horror story. She was no ghost buster or anything. Or a trained shaman or priest for that matter. Is it really alright for her to take this chance for her own selfish reasoning of wanting another life? Looking to the Harvest God.

"My Lord, if I do this. This task you wish of me. May I have my memories? At least my knowledge I've gathered in my living life? It may prove. . . Useful for me for the task."

The god seemed deep in though, letting out a deep sigh, "You may retain your knowledge you gained in your life. But, you may or may not forget about your former life in due time. Also, this is not a true reincarnation, for you will not be born into this new world. You will merely exist. Understand so far?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Anything else?"

"How will I find out what the problem is? Much less how to fix it?"

"That, you will find out on your own once you reach there. And as how to fix it. I can give you some aid, but I cannot fix it for you."

She nodded once, trying to think of anything else to ask. It's always best to get as much information as you can. Going in blind can be dangerous, especially if it's a curse. Might end up being in a Guon story. And that's something she did not want to deal with. That kind of curse has no cure or fast fixes. But he said it's a curse that only a human can fix because it was done by a human. So, hopefully, so long as there is no well anywhere near her things will be alright.

"My Lord, I may have the lineage, but I cannot see, never had. How will I be able to help, much less protect myself in case it gets. . . .violent?"

"I will give you aid as I've said, he is waiting for you there already. If you have any other question, you can ask him. But for now. It's time for you to go. The more we stay in this realm between life and death, time flows out there."

Biting her lip, it's now or never.

"I accept your mission. May I, I'm not exactly a religious type, but may I, pray to you?"

The god looked at her, his face in state of shock then contentment, "I shall be your guardian god, and you shall be my first and only priestess. I will hear your prayers and grant answers when allowable."

The woman bows deeply in gratitude. "Thank you My Lord. I shall do my best in your name. But, can I ask of you one last thing before I go?"

The turned his head to face her for a moment, "What is it my priestess?"

"Will you name me? For my new life I mean?"

He gave thought to it as he led the woman deeper into the golden light. His first priestess. His only priestess. She did not fear him, she did not shun him either. She gave him her utter respect without hesitation. He was touched, it had been so long since man honored him instead of the goddess for a change. He would name her, a name appropriate for his beloved priestess. "Asthore."

"Asthore? Asthore." Sounding out her new name out loud. "What does it mean My Lord." She had to take 2 to 3 steps to keep up with the god's long strides.

"Loved one." He said simply.

She blushed feeling honored. She vowed to do her best in resolving the mission he gave her. For the God that gave her a new life and new beginnings.

Soon they came before a great golden double door.

"We are here Asthore. Are you ready?"

She looked at herself, blushing. "My Lord, if it's no problem. Could I possible have some clothing at least? Other then that, I am as ready as I can get."

The god turned again, he looked. Before realizing the problem. "Ah, forgive me. I'm not good in the mortal ways of thinking." He snapped his finger, and soon she was cloth in white soft linen that had a soft gold sheen to it. A one strapped dress that fell just barely under her knees.

It had a very Greek look to it in her mind. Of course, He was wearing a toga. So she would be wearing something similar. Chuckling to herself. "Thank you My Lord."

The god pushed open the door, and brightness filled the void.

"Good luck my daughter." Came a whisper in her mind, then darkness came to her, and a feeling of falling chilled at her skin.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Sploosh!

Voices could be heard over the rushing water. "Hey look! Someone's in the water!"

Next thing she could remember before falling again into darkness was the most beautiful color of green she's ever seen in anyone's eyes.

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

And there we have it. Bizarre no? I believe the name sounds like as-tore? I think I will sleep now. I had to write this while it was floating in my head. Like it? Do let me know. Many thanks!


End file.
